Mario and Spyro: A Tale of Plumber and Dragon (Chapter 1)
Chapter 1 is the first chapter of Mario and Spyro: A Tale of Plumber and Dragon written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Return of Old Enemies" Plot (The story start with a Narrator) *Narrator: Many years ago of time and space, dragons live peacefully in the Great Realms. Most of the land is filled with trees, mushrooms, gems, fairies and all of life in the world. The Sorceress who rule the land made peace with the dragons for a very long time. Ragnar is the leader of the dragons so far with his council of members like Tomas, Magnus, Titan, Astor, Red and Cho Lei. (At the Great Realms in a grassy valley, Ragnar meet Tomas and Cho Lei at the park) *Ragnar: Ah Tomas, what a beautiful day. *Tomas: Oh hello Master Ragnar, looking good today. *Ragnar: I see how beautiful the world is. We live in peace and quiet in this peaceful valley. *Tomas: I'm proud to be the twelfth leader of the Council of Elders. You are the leader of the dragons after all. *Ragnar: Yes. Sure am i. *Cho Lei: How lovely are you. We make a great peaceful deal with dragonkind. *Ragnar: What could possibly go wrong. Eh? *Tomas: Nah, you're pulling my leg. *Cho Lei: Ha ha. Very funny. *Ragnar: Okie dokie, i gotta go catch up with the others. See ya. *Tomas: Mind as well go grab some bread rolls? *Cho Lei: Sure. Let's go grab some at the food stand. *Tomas: Not a problem. (At the park, Magnus, Titan and Astor are training at the training grounds) *Magnus: *shoot light magic on Titan* Hocus pocus! *Titan: Ouch! That hurts. *Astor: Take this! *zap on Titan* *Titan: Ooh, how rude you are. *Astor: What a wuss, you never ever change. *Magnus: Take this green one! *hit Astor with the staff* *Astor: Ow! What did you do that for? *Ragnar: Hello my friends. How are we doing? *Titan: Good. *Magnus: Very pretty. *Astor: Super awful. They were hitting my head. *Ragnar: This is part of the training lesson Astor. We were suppose to train for future battles and wars. *Astor: Oh, like the demons coming out of the portal to kill us all? I didn't think so. *Ragnar: Astor, relax yourself. This is what we are and who we are. We are dragons after all. *Astor: Stupid. I hate training like this. *Titan: But Astor. *Astor: No worries, go find a place to live and train yourself under the bridge! I'm going home. *Magnus: Oh well, not all dragons are nice. *Titan: I like the grey one better. *Astor: Shut up! *Titan: Whatever. *Magnus: Ragnar, what's wrong with him? *Ragnar: It's just his attitude. He has problems like Red. I wonder what Red is up to. *Titan: I think he has a meeting with the Sorceress. *Magnus: Yeah. We wanted to talk about magic in this world. *Ragnar: I believe so. I better go check on him. *Magnus: Cheerios. *Titan: Have a nice day. (At the Sorceress castle, Red and Sorceress check on the potions of magic in the display room) *Red: Ah, magic. I wonder what colors are they? *Sorceress: Blue, green, pink, orange and red. *Red: Just like my name! How wonderful it is. *Sorceress: You and me make a great team together. *Red: What happen if light and dark connect to each other? What will we do? *Sorceress: No worries Red. It all began by one Great Sea Dragon who rule us all. *Red: But you're not a dragon. You're a hippo. *Sorceress: I'm a dinosaur. *Red: Well okay. I thought a lizard was a dinosaur at first. But no. *Ragnar: Oh hey Red, how it going? *Red: Pretty good Sensei Ragnar. *Ragnar: Well Sorceress. What do we have here? *Sorceress: Oh, look at the magic spells. This is going to be amazing when i make these new creatures like the Beast Makers. *Ragnar: We have five types of dragons. The Artisans, The Peace Keepers, The Magic Crafters, The Beast Makers and The Dream Weavers. *Sorceress: Those Dream Weavers make these dreams come true and i mean it. *Red: It's silly enough to become a Dream Weaver when you're born to a race. *Ragnar: Red! How could you? *Red: Well i'm sorry. I didn't mean to. *Sorceress: Oh, Argus is having some sheep gathering for Astor's farm. Mind as well check on the dragons? *Ragnar: Sure. Not a problem. I'll be back. *Red: Ah, master Ragnar. I wonder what's he up to? *Sorceress: Let's hope he doesn't invent dark magic to everyone. *Red: I wouldn't believe it. *Narrator: And one day, The Sorceress has banished them for the lost of hope and a argument with a Dragon Elder. She used her magic powers to turn into monsters and rhynocs. *Dragon Elder: Please, no! Don't do it. *Sorceress: Too late. You're with me now. Banish! *banish him away with her magic* *Old Dragon: You monster, what have you done? *Sorceress: You're joining with me. *use her spell to change a old dragon to a rhynoc* (Years has gone by and all of the places have started to dry up which turned out to become the Forgotten Realms) *Narrator: Everything has changed. The Forgotten Realms is now forgettable and unvisited, ruled by the Sorceress. (In another side of the land, many gnorcs live in a castle filled with gnorcs and some rhynocs) *Narrator: In other hands, there was a gnorc named Gnasty Gnorc who turned dragons into stone and turn them into warriors as bad. Here we are. *Gnasty Gnorc: *open the door and walk* Hello there my minions. *Gnorc Guard #1: Good day to you. *Gnasty Gnorc: Ah ha, working so hard? *Goon Gnorc #1: Yeah. *Goon Gnorc #2: *worry* Gnasty Gnorc! Do you know where the bathroom. *Gnasty Gnorc: Ugh. Not again, you have been asking me to go to the bathroom like 10 times. Guards! Take him. *Gnorc Guard #2: Yes sir. *Gnorc Guard #3: Come on. *Goon Gnorc #2: Fine. *Gnasty Gnorc: Finally. (Gnasty Gnorc once enter a room where he is working with Ripto where he is doing magic spells) *Ripto: Ah, Gnasty Gnorc. *Gnasty Gnorc: Hi there Ripto. How's everything? *Ripto: Good. Once again, i am very disappointed with my henchmen Crush and Gulp. Now i need you to stop my old nemesis Spyro. *Gnasty Gnorc: Ah, Spyro. I am currently working with Red, the former dragon elder who planned to spread dark gems all over the world. *Ripto: Ah ha. I hate dragons, maybe i can kill them all and make the Sorceress happy. *Gnasty Gnorc: Bad news, she's dead. *Ripto: Ugh. What have happen? Did i fell asleep? *Gnasty Gnorc: Spyro defeated her like two times. We need more bad guys in our side. *Ripto: Great. How about we find something Mushroomy? Hehhehahahahahahahahahahaha! *Gnasty Gnorc: I got an idea. How about we teleport to another world and call more friends to stop Spyro. *Ripto: That's a great idea. That purple dragon is going down this time. *Gnasty Gnorc: Let's go. *create a portal to Twilight Trail* *Ripto: Alright. *he and Gnasty Gnorc jump into the portal of Twilight Trail* (At Twilight Trail, a place haunted filled with Ghosts and Goombas alike. The X-Nauts are living in a tree, guarded by Lord Crump and praying for Sir Grodus as a head.) *Lord Crump: Sir Grodus, don't worry. We will get revenge on Mario and his friends. No matter what, we will finish what you have started. (A portal open with Gnasty Gnorc and Ripto arrive) *Ripto: Listen up! *X-Naut #1: Lord Crump! Two mystery foes are here. *Lord Crump: Ah, dinosaurs. *Gnasty Gnorc: I'm not a dinosaur, he is. *Ripto: And yes, you spoil the part. Thanks a lot Gnasty Gnorc. *Lord Crump: Well, well, well. What do we have here? *Ripto: Greetings. My name is Ripto, the fallen ruler of Avalar. I need your help. Join me so we can stop Spyro. *Lord Crump: Spy in the Rope? *X-Naut #2: Twist in the Spa? *Ripto: No! That purple dragon named Spyro. We must stop him. All of you guys. And yes, i found treasure. A head costume for Halloween to trick everyone off like Moneybags. *Lord Crump: No. Don't touch it. That's our former master Sir Grodus. We must keep him to talk. He's at the sky looking at us. *Ripto: Where? I see no dragon. *Lord Crump: Heaven you grump! *Ripto: Fool. Now i'll show you what real evil is? *use his stick hand and spell it to reveal Sir Grodus back into his real form* Ah ha. A sorcerer. *Sir Grodus: Yes! I have returned! *Lord Crump: Master! Welcome back. *Sir Grodus: Thank you everyone. You, thank you for bringing me back. Now we will finish what's ours. *Ripto: Sure. Let's go and kill that purple dragon for now. He's finally finish for the day. Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!! *Gnasty Gnorc: Oh brother. (The next day at the Mushroom Kingdom, Parakarry deliver the mail in the mailbox at Mario and Luigi's House) *Parakarry: Mail Call! *fly off* *Luigi: *open the door outside to check on the mail* Ah, Parakarry. Sneaking into our mailbox everyday. Hm...what's this. *read the letter* (The letter says "Dear Mario, today it's Goombario's birthday. So you and your brother Luigi should come over at Goomba Village to have a blast there. Be there in time and don't be late." from Goomama) *Luigi: Oh boy. A Birthday Bash! Mario! *Mario: What? It's already 9 in the morning. *Luigi: Guess what today it is? *Mario: What? I'm not even ready. *Luigi: It's Goombario's Birthday. Come on, the birthday is gonna start now. Pack up. *Mario: Okay, let's a go. I know who is going to deliver the pizza. Mona! *Luigi: Ah Mona. The beautiful lady you ever met who deliver pizza all the time. Does she smell like cheese? *Mario: Who cares and who would ever say that to a person you don't know? *Luigi: Forget it. Jump in your karts. We're ready to go. *Mario: Alright. *jump into his kart* Mario time! *start the kart* *Luigi: *jump into his kart* It's-a-Luigi-time. *start the kart* *Mario: Let's-a-go. (Mario and Luigi headed to Goomba Village. In the Dragon World, dragons are waking up including Spyro and Hunter.) *Hunter: Good morning Spyro. *Spyro: Good morning Hunter. Alway excited for something just because of your face. *Sparx: Hi Spyro. *Spyro: Hey Sparx. Long time no see. *Sparx: So how was the party? *Spyro: It was alright. Not the one where Ripto has to disturb it from taking the dragonflies away. *Bianca: *magicly appear* Hunter, we have serrious news. *Hunter: Bianca? You again, my love. *Bianca: Yes. The rhynocs are after Summer Forest. We must go now. *Spyro: Looks like another adventure for us. *Hunter: So? Where are we going? *Bianca: To Avalar. The place you lived where you first met Spyro. *Hunter: Yes. That the one. *Sparx: I alway think of that. *Spyro: Come on. We got serious work to do. To the portal. (Spyro, Sparx, Hunter and Bianca enter the portal to Summer Forest of Avalar. At Goomba Village, the party is all set up.) *Gooma: Happy Birthday Goombario. *Goombario: Thank you Gooma. *Goombaria: Happy Birthday Big Brother. *Goombario: Thank you little sis. *Goompapa: My favorite son, i have a present for you. Don't open it, i hide it from Jr. Troopa sneaking on stealing it. *Goombario: What? You ruined it? *Goompapa: No. I cover it as a present. Good day to you. *Goomama. Just to let you know that it's our son's birthday. *Goompapa: Yes. *Goompa: Alway remember. *Goompapa: Kooper, ready to send everyone in? *Kooper: Yes. Party time everyone! *open the gate to many Goombas* *Goombario: My man Kooper, thank you. *Kooper: You're welcome. I'm glad i could help. *Goombario: Turn on the music. *Goompa: Yes my boy. Time to turn up the heat. *turn on the music* (The background song "Live It Up" by Owl City begin to play) *Goomama: It's time to start the party! *Goombas: *cheers* (Mario and Luigi arrive by stopping their karts and parking to the parking lot) *Mario: We are here. *Goombario: Mom! Dad! Look! Mario and Luigi are here. *Goomama: Welcome to the party Mario and Luigi. *Luigi: It's a pleasure to see you. *Mario: Oh boy, a party is to hang out. *Luigi: Yep. Alway a day to come. *Goombario: Alright, you have party games, a bounce house and food to eat at the food section. *Mario: Yes. This day will rock. *Luigi: Okie dokie. *Goombario: Oh, Kooper is here to come. *Kooper: Yep. I came for the party with a lot of painted Koopa shells for my friend. *Goombario: What are you waiting for? Let's go and have some fun. *Luigi: Oh well, party time. *Mario: Hey look, there's a bounce house that look like Peach's castle. Let's hop in. *Luigi: Yahoo! (Mario and Luigi jump on the bounce house with many Goomba kids around. Kooper play Don't Pinch the Donkey on the wall.) *Kooper: *pinch the donkey to the feet* Aw man. I miss. (Many Goomba wait in line to serve their food like a buffet) *Goombario: You eat it up and you serve it up. *Goompapa: That's my boy. I'm going to get myself a hamburger. (A lot of Goomba kids play balloon darts and win the prize of coins) *Goompa: Here you go. Coins! (Every Goomba kid cheer on catching coins) *Luigi: Everyone is a party kid! *Mario: I feel like a kid again. *Luigi: Wow, i'm so hungry. *run to the line* Food time! *Mario: *run to the line* Wait for me. (Mario and Luigi get in line to serve their food with a plate) *Luigi: Ah, i'll take some potatos and some chicken. *Mario: Ah, bread and pizza. And of course, spaghetti. *Luigi: Alright. Time for a drink. *Goomba Kid: The drinks are at the cooler. *Luigi: Oh. Gotta have a seat. *Mario: Oh boy. I can't wait to eat this thing up. *Luigi: Feels like a buffet all over again. Nice. *Mario: Whatever you do, don't let the micro Goombas steal your food like a ant. *Luigi: Fresh in the plate. Let's cheer. *Mario: Cheer for a drink in a day! *Luigi: Okie dokie. (The background song end. In another dimension, Spyro, Sparx, Hunter and Bianca arrive in Summer Forest of Avalar.) *Spyro: Alright. What are they up too? *Professor: Help! *Spyro: Professor, you're back. *Professor: Those Rhynocs have stolen my greatest blueprints. You must stop them immediately. *Spyro: I will. Come on Sparx, we got a lot to do on defeating those rhynocs again. *Sparx: Let's go. (Spyro and Sparx headed to kick over three rhynocs from stealing the blueprints) *Spyro: Hey! Get something else to use with. *Rhynoc #1: Ah! Dragon! Run for your lifes! *Rhynoc #2: Wait for me! *Rhynoc #3: Dragon, take the stupid blueprints with you. *throw the blueprint at the grass and run off with his friends* *Spyro: Yeah. Go off and join with someone else. *Sparx: Hey Spyro, look at this. *Spyro: Wow, a new invention to start with. Sweet. *Sparx: We gotta show it to the Professor. *Spyro: Yeah, come on. We got some company around. (Spyro and Sparx returned with then blueprints) *Professor: Oh Spyro, welcome back. What do you have in here? *Spyro: This blueprint for i don't know what it's called? *Professor: Well, it's a Dimension Porter 3000 where you can travel in dimensions everywhere. *Spyro: Sweet. That sounds fun. *Professor: This will teleport you in other worlds aside from your home and Avalar. Especially you two Sparx and Hunter. *Hunter: Yes. We are going together. *Bianca: Hunter, are you going to miss me when i'm gone? *Hunter: Yeah, things are going to change. *Professor: Well my friends, to set things up. We need a little help. *Moneybags: Allow me to introduce my bags if you could give me some gems. *Spyro: Moneybags? What are you doing here? *Moneybags: Oh Spyro, it been days since your second defeat on Ripto. *Spyro: Ripto, yeah. Whatever. What do you want now? *Moneybags: Oh, i would like to help out with the project. Gems? *Spyro: Uh, fine. *Sparx: Don't listen to him Spyro. We lost a lot of gems during your quest. *Spyro: No. Who cares? *Moneybags: Are you gonna do it? *Professor: Leave it to me. How about we work together on making this portal happen? *Moneybags: Good idea. Then i have to travel to other worlds to meet everyone. *Spyro: What a bear. *Professor: Come on people. We got a lot of things to build. *Hunter: Alright, we're coming. *Bianca: Just to be sure that everything in Avalar is safe for now on. No more enemies coming this way. *Professor: You sure bet. *Sparx: Yeah. I wish i could eat a whole bunch of turkey since thanksgiving. (Back at Twilight Trail, Sir Grodus, Lord Crump, the X-Nauts, Gnasty Gnorc and Ripto headed to Creepy Steeple at the door) *Ripto: Well, well, well. Spyro, prepare your horns, it's time to get wicked! *destroy the door with his wand* What's this? *Sir Grodus: Let's go inside. (Inside of Creepy Steeple, there is a lot of Boos and a stained-glass window of Doopliss) *Ripto: Interesting. A person with a blanket lives there. In a house? *Gnasty Gnorc: That must be some kind of church or something. *Lord Crump: What are we gonna do? *X-Naut #1: I know, we should follow the stairs. *X-Naut #2: That's it. That the only way to find your arch-nemesis Spyro. *Ripto: Let's go. (As they enter the stairs of the Creepy Steeple, they went to the other door) *Gnasty Gnorc: Is that the closet? *Ripto: No. This is it. Spyro, you are done! *destroy the door with his wand again and saw Doopliss* What? That's not Spyro. It's the same guy from the walling. *Doopliss: You slicks! You broke my door? NOW I'LL CHALLENGE YOU WITH FEAR! *goes scary* *Ripto: Yikes! Run! *Sir Grodus: Off away! (Everyone run for their lives and left the Creepy Steeple from Doopliss) *Doopliss: Come back anytime to scare me off you monsters and robots! (As they escaped, they went back to Twilight Trail and stopped for a moment like a tired) *Gnasty Gnorc: That was close. We're never going back again. *Lord Crump: Yeah, me too. *Sir Grodus: Ripto, any more plans? *Ripto: Yes, i will stop that purple dragon somewhere. Summer Forest, that's it. We're going together. Let's go. Heheheheheheheehahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!! *teleport his group to Summer Forest* (Back at Goomba Village, everyone is ready to say Happy Birthday to Goombario, but a young dragon appeared) *Goomama: Ladies and Gentlemen, it's time to say Happy Birthday to our favorite boy Goombario. *Goombario: Thank you. *Goompapa: Not yet sonny boy. We would like to thank our special guests Mario, Luigi and Kooper for coming over. *Mario: Yes. It's a pleasure to come. *Luigi: Oh boy. *Kooper: Yep. I first met Goombario by the time he was with Mario. *Goompa: Good old times boy. I knew Koopa Village would have a lot of visitors coming over for lunch. *Young dragon: But, I'm friends with Goombario... have you got any corn dogs? *Goomama: Yes, a lot. Now we are going to say happy birthday to Goombario. One, two, three. *Everyone except Goombario: *singing* Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you. Happy Birthday to Goombario, happy birthday to you! *Goombario: *blow the cake* *Everyone: *cheers* *Mario: Happy-a-Birthday Goombario! *Goombario: Thank you Mario, thank you. *Kooper: Alright, cake time! (A bullet bill crashed to the tree, scaring everyone off) *Goombario: What? What was that? *Goomboss: Well, well, well. Someone forget to invite me to the party. *Goombario: Goomboss! *Goomboss: Goombario, it been years since we first met. Red and Blue Goomba, come here! *Red Goomba: Yes sir. *Blue Goomba: We are here master. *Goomboss: Crash the party. It would be fun without the baddies. Ahahahahahahahahahahahaha! *Goomboss: Red and Blue Goomba wreck the party now! *Goombaria: Oh no. *Mario: Hey! What are you doing?! *Red Goomba: Ha ha. Come and chase after us. *Luigi: Guys, we will save the party. We will be right back. (Mario and Luigi chase after the Red and Blue Goomba) *Red Goomba: Are they after us? *Blue Goomba: You bet so. Run! (Mario and Luigi hit the koopas and toss the shell to hit them to the cliff) *Red and Blue Goomba: *fall down* AHHHHHHHHH!!!! *Mario: Yeah. Let's go back. *Luigi: Oh no. Goomboss is almost eating the cake! (Goomboss is almost eating the cake with many Goombas protecting it) *Goompa: Don't touch it you little furball! *Goomboss: Out of the way! That cake is mine! *Goombario: No! Get off our village right now! *Goomboss: Never! This place belong to me now. Ha ha ha. (Mario and Luigi appear and hit Goomboss' face) *Goomboss: OUCH! NO! YOU PLUMBERS! *Mario: Yeah. That's for crashing the party. *Goomboss: Next time, i'm going to have my own party. And your not invited! *Mario: Luigi, throw the Bob-omb. *Luigi: Yes sir. *throw the Bob-omb at the bridge Goomboss is standing too* *Bob-omb: *boom and break the bridge, making Goomboss fall* *Goomboss: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! *Everyone: *cheers* *Mario: We did it! *Luigi: We saved the day. *Kooper: Oh yeah. Now we can continue the party. *Goombario: Two down. One down. We defeated the Goomba King at last. *Goombaria: I love you brother. *Goombario: I love you too sis. *Kooper: Man, that guy was a theft. (Suddenly, a portal appear and Astor, the green dragon elder appear from the portal as upset) *Luigi: Another one already? Oiiiii. *faint down* *Astor: Hi everyone, i need your help. Gnasty Gnorc has returned from exiled. *Mario: Nasty Norc? *Goombario: Who are you calling nasty? *Astor: No. I mean Gnasty Gnorc, his name. He joined with a old nemesis who will take down your world. I saw him somewhere as he joined with a band of thefts. *Mario: Thefts? *Astor: Yes, we need your help. You and your brother should come with me to fight those monsters since i found the heroes i'm looking for. *Mario: Oh. *Luigi: Mama mia. *Kooper: So, what's your name? *Astor: My name is Astor. Sorry young turtle, this is not the adventure for you. It going to be dangerous as the last adventure i got. Go on. *Kooper: What? The bridge is broken. No one is getting out until the bridge is fixed. *Astor: Okay then. You say. Red and Green guys, come with me. *Mario: Okay. *Luigi: Just to let you know that i'm Luigi and he's Mario. *Astor: Good, everyone stay safe while we fight evil. *Mario: Okay, let's a go. *Luigi: Here we go again. (Astor, Mario and Luigi jump into the portal as the portal closes) *Goombario: Good luck guys. Enjoy your second adventure without me. TO BE CONTINUED Next: Mario and Spyro: A Tale of Plumber and Dragon (Chapter 2) Category:Fanon Category:Fanfictions Category:Crossovers Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff